ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Formats
This is the Ouran High School Host Club visual novel for Playstation 2 and Nintendo DS developed and published by Idea Factory. The Playstation 2 game was released in 2007 and the DS game in 2009. It is currently available only in Japanese. Plot Haruhi is the only playable character. There are two goals in the game. The first goal is to entertain guests to repay Haruhi's debt. In host mode, the player has to choose one of six options to best entertain that particular customer, in the hopes of impressing them and earning more requests. The second goal is to win over the other boys. There are many possible game endings, depending on which boy the player pursues and how much they grow to like Haruhi. At the end of the day, a chart illustrates how much money Haruhi has made and how much each host likes her. The game progresses through about five individual storylines or "episodes" that span Haruhi's first two months at Ouran. In one, the hosts visit a water park; in another, they go to the commoner department store; and in two others, Haruhi is reunited with an old friend named Sayuri, and Tamaki is reunited with an old friend named Jean. The game is heavily based on the anime. The game's opening theme is the same as the anime's, and several scenes from the anime are treated as flashbacks in the game. All of the dialogue is voiced over by the anime's seiyuus. An official patch was sold for the Playstation 2 game to add an extra mini-story for each host. These stories were already included in the Nintendo DS version. Characters Recurring characters *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Renge Houshakuji *Momoka Kurakano *Kimiko Sakurazuka *Umehito Nekozawa *Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka New Characters This game features several new characters that appear only in the game. DS - Sayuri 1.png|Sayuri Himemiya DS - Jean 1.png|Jean-Pierre Leo DS - Wang 1.png|Wang Long DS - Yoshitsuna 1.png|Yoshitsuna Goutokuji DS - Tsubaki 1.png|Tsubaki Kamigamo Sayuri Himemiya (姫宮小百合) Sayuri is a childhood friend of Haruhi's from before Kotoko died. She is determined, competitive and a sore loser. She is not shy when it comes to romance, but she has a pure heart. Sayuri is in Class 1-A at Ouran Academy. Jean-Pierre Leo (ジャン・ピエール・レオ) Jean was born in France but raised in Japan. While studying in France when he was eight years old, he met Tamaki. They remained close friends even after Jean returned to Japan. He leads his own host club at a rival high school along with members Wang and Yoshitsuna. Wang Long (王龍) Wang is Chinese and is currently enrolled as a foreign exchange student in Japan. His parents are notorious in the banking industry, and he is just as calculating as them. He does not tend to get attached to people or show his true feelings. Yoshitsuna Goutokuji (豪徳寺由綱) Yoshitsuna is Japanese but was raised in America. His family guards international government officials, and he practices mixed Martial Arts. He is rather unsociable. Tsubaki Kamigamo (上賀茂　椿) Tsubaki is a student at Ouran Academy and a customer of the Host Club. She actually appears several times in the anime, unnamed, as a fan of Tamaki, and is even insulted by Shiro in The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type! for her big lips. External Links Playstation 2 (official website) Nintendo DS (official website) English open translation project Images Controls guide Gallery Ouran koukou host club ds.jpg pscover.jpg ouran playstation 2.jpg dscover.jpg DS - tamaharu.png takashig.jpg DS - kaoharu.png DS - hikaharu.png DS - kyoharu.png DS - haniharu.png DS - haruhi and sayuri.png DS - tamaki and jean.png honeyg.jpg kyoharug.jpg twinsg.jpg DS - moriharu.png tamakig.jpg twinsg (2).jpg protectingher.jpg kyoyag.jpg Ranka and Tamaki on the DS Game.png Nekozawa in the DS Game.png Haruhi and her friend on the DS Game.png Category:Media